Bound To You
by RennyyRenn
Summary: Serena Tsukino moves to Beverley Hills & meets the mysterious Darien Shields, A conceited jock with dangerously good looks & a heartbreaker reputation. Can she keep her distance or will she be involuntarily bound to the definition of tall dark & handsome?
1. Towers & Tough Goodbyes

Hey there! This is my first story. I've written a one-shot before, but for this I plan on making it as many chapters as I can. I have a general idea where this is going and I would appreciate constructive criticism. But please be kind! If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me. Rated M for Swearing, some violence, sexual humor and situations. Now on to the story ! (:

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Sailor Moon.**

"But mom!", Serena whined, "I don't want to move! We've lived here as long as I can remember and out of the blue you just want to up and leave?"

"Serena honey, this will be good for you! You can make new friends – you can start over. You would have a clean slate." Her mother said anxiously. "You can still talk to your old friends and they can visit whenever, but your father and I think Madison Prep would be great for your future"

"Mom you can't do this! I don't want to make new friends, I don't want a clean slate, and I don't want to start over!" She exclaimed.

"Im sorry sweetie, but we have already bought a house near the school." She turned away, "There's boxes in the garage, Help yourself. We leave in one week." And on that final note she walked out of the room.

Serena waited until the door was shut before collapsing onto her bed and bawling her eyes out.

"What am I going to do Luna? I can't leave the girls, were a team. I can't do it alone, im not strong enough." She choked out.

Luna looked sympathetically at her. "You are strong Serena. You're the strongest person I know."

Serena looked at her with watery eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, you can do this. I believe in you"

Serena smiled and lay down, falling asleep quickly.

Even Luna shed a few tears that night.

The week went by too quickly as Serena savored the last moments with her friends. The good-bye was harder than she expected, as they hugged her tightly, each one whispering words of encouragement, before finally pulling back to reveal tear streaked faces.

Raye's shoulders squared and her eyes hardened. "You'll see us sooner than you can say Sailor Mars!"

They laughed as Mina turned red. "It's supposed to be Sailor V; the game was named after me not you!"

But that was three days ago, now she was in her car following the three moving trucks and her second car that was hitched to the back of the last one. She didn't trust the men in the moving trucks with her baby pink Bugatti, so she drove that and she hitched her BMW to the truck instead.

She would miss New York, but maybe. Just maybe, Beverly Hills wouldn't be so bad.

She arrived early Thursday morning, driving through expensive neighborhoods on her way to her new house. Sure New York was nice, but the Big Apple had nothing on Beverley Hills. Each house was detailed with elegant architecture. Every style you could think of this place seemed to have.

She drove into a subdivision named Brighton Manor, following the winding roads until coming to a cul-de-sac towards the back of Brighton Manor.

A cream colored stucco style mansion sat dead ahead. Emerald vines inched up the walls and up a tower that protruded from the left side. Tall trees dotted the lawn and thick red rose bushes grew on the left side of the house. A lattice work of vines worked their way around the balcony of the tower, creating a fairytale look. Grey shutters decorated the windows.

She was pleased; at least she was living in a nice house. But she would leave this place behind in a heartbeat to go back to her friends. She parked in the substantial driveway and walked into the house.

The first thing she saw was a lobby with stark white marble floors that continued up a grand staircase that twisted gently. Beige walls grew from the impressive floors, to crown molding that separated the wall and the vaulted ceiling which a crystal chandelier hung from. Despite the wall color every room was similar and in the hallways and the bedrooms there was shaggy tan carpet. The kitchen was super modern, with stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, and a huge sink. Three bedrooms were down stairs, which included the master, each with their own bathroom.

Upstairs the shaggy carpet continued throughout the hallways and the bedrooms. Five bedrooms and a loft made up the second level. At the very end, of the very long hallway, double doors caught her attention. She walked toward them, on the way, noticing each bedroom she passed was quite large. She opened the doors and found the most enchanting room.

The walls were a light grey and the room was spacious. It seemed to have a place to fit her desk, vanity, wardrobe, bed, nightstands and her dresser perfectly .Three doors emerged from the walls. The furthest one on the right was a lavish bathroom. Cream and pink was the color scheme, light colored river rock embedded into the floor and back wall of the glass shower. A massive whirlpool bathtub sat to the left of the shower. The granite counter top of her bathroom held one sink and a sizable space for a large jewelry box and decorations.

The door closest to the entrance was a vast walk in closet with the same color scheme as the bathroom. It was so large in fact, she could probably fit her old bedroom into it. An enormous mirror took up a whole wall. Shelves upon shelves adorned the remaining walls, and railings to hang her blouses and dresses sat caddy corner from the door.

The last door was an ordinary door opposite to the entrance but on the far right of the wall. She opened it to reveal a small room with a tight spiral staircase. Her curiosity was high and she climbed the marble stairs, her hand always on the railing. Just as she was starting to get dizzy she came to another door, opening it she gasped.

This was the room of the tower. The walls were a creamy yellow and ivory curtains hung down to the floor. Cushions were scattered all over the floor and several book cases were filled with books of every genre. Double French doors lead out to a balcony with vines covering the railing completely, and rose bushes were visible if you looked down. She smiled for the first time since she left her old home. Maybe things would be okay after all. She had her own oasis to escape to, and she was planning to make it fit her personality as best she could, after all she had a clean slate right?


	2. Saviors & Surprises

She awoke to sunlight pouring over her, sighing she got up. Standing up from her makeshift bed she rolled her head and shoulders, sleeping on the floor wasn't her favorite place to sleep by any means. She walked down stairs to the aroma of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. Her stomach grumbled and she sat down, quickly eating (more like inhaling) her breakfast. She loved her mother's cooking, who knows what she would do without her.

She showered and went down to the moving trucks, lugging her boxes up one by one until all that was left was her heavy furniture. Since she hung her shelves, hooks and pictures last night, she decided she would organize her closet. Dragging the specific boxes with her clothes into the closet, she worked diligently until the shelves were organized by name brand. Abercrombie & Fitch, Adidas, American Eagle, Armani, Banana Republic, Burberry, Chanel, Coach, Dior, Dolce & Gabbana, Dooney & Bourke, Ed. Hardy, Express, Fendi, Gucci, Guess, Hollister, Jimmy Choo, Juicy Couture, Lacoste, Louis Vuitton, Lucky, Miss Me, Miu Miu, Nike, Polo, Prada, Ralph Lauren, Tiffany, True Religion, Valentino, and Versace.

Four hours and an empty stomach later, Serena went down stair to get a snack. She ran into someone standing around the corner of the kitchen. Looking up she saw the most gorgeous man to ever walk the face of the planet. He was standing a solid 6'4, muscular and tan with broad shoulders and a slim waist. Raven hair fell seductively over his stormy blue eyes, which were staring directly into hers. He was the definition of tall dark and handsome.

He smirked "Nice hair"

She closed her mouth, which she didn't know was open until she went to speak.

"Mom!"

Her mother came from around the corner "Yes dear?"

Serena looked at the god in human form and back to her mother quickly.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, This is,"

"Darien Shields, Nice to meet you" He finished, offering his hand.

She took it hesitantly. When her hand touched his, it felt like an electric current had run through her body.

He also felt it and pulled his hand back gracefully, his eyes full of confusion.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Her mother questioned.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm Serena. Nice to meet you." She concluded.

"Yes, Darien is our next door neighbor, and was nice enough to offer us his help with moving our furniture when he saw your dad ranting and raving about how he was strong enough to do it himself. You know how he is, But Darien and a few of his friends are going to help your father. Isn't that nice?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah thanks." she said shortly

He chuckled. "Yes, I could see it wasn't going to end well. So instead of him throwing his back out I offered my service."

The door bell rang and her mother went to answer the door, Shuffling of feet and deep voices could be hear from where they were standing. Through the archway emerged four attractive males followed by her mother.

Darien did the honors, "Irene, this is Kevin, Nate, Jordan and Zack. Guys this is Irene, Ken, Sammy and Serena Tsukino." They looked each other over before Serena spoke, breaking the silence. " So I guess I'll show you where the moving trucks are?" she said it like a question. "Yeah thanks" Kevin spoke up.

They followed her to the side door, before stepping out and walking to the trucks. Everyone helped move stuff inside, even Sammy carried in lamps and other light objects. They had cleaned out two trucks by three o'clock, Darien turned to Serena "Where do you want the stuff in this truck to go?"

"Oh that's all my stuff, it goes up stairs in the very last bedroom with the double doors."

"Alright, Meatball head. Let's go boys."

She stood there shocked at what he had just called her.

"Don't call me that!" she cried, stomping after them.

They carried her dresser and vanity up first, followed by her wardrobe, nightstands and her desk. The bed was last as they all collapsed onto her floor after setting everything in their correct spot. They laid there sweaty and panting from exhaustion, It was five thirty and they were starved.

Darien was about to speak when the doorbell rang.

"Please excuse me" Serena said before quickly going to the door.

Darien POV

He was about to speak when the doorbell rang.

"Please excuse me" Serena said before quickly turning and racing to the door.

"She's gorgeous man." Jay stated after Serena was out of ear shot.

Zack agreed "Yeah dude Bangin' body, long blonde hair, blue eyes, she's definitely a ten. How old is she?"

Darien rolled his eyes "Sure she's hot but she's only 17, She'll be a Senior at Madison come Monday. And she's quite childish, did you hear her arguing with her brother like she was ten?"

Nobody got to answer, an ear piercing shriek filled the house. Out of instinct they ran down stairs towards the direction of the screaming. Stopping abruptly when they saw Serena was embraced by four girls jumping up and down. They were all laughing, Serena pulled back.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?" She exclaimed

A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes spoke first. "Well we decided our senior year would be sucky without you so..." she trailed off looking at a girl with short blue hair.

"We talked to our parents about going to Madison Prep convincing them it was a very prestigious school and it would be good for our future..." looking at a girl with her brown hair tied up in a pony tail.

"They said yes and we called your mom.." looking at the only one who hadn't spoken yet.

"We asked if we could stay here and she said yes. So guess who's moving in baby!" Exclaimed a girl with long black hair.

Serena burst into tears "Oh my god I thought for sure I was going to have the worst senior year! You guys are the best friends ever!"

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes and whined "Se-re-na! enough with the water works already! Were here now, be happy."

Serena glared at the girl. "God Raye you don't have to be so mean, I'm just happy to see you guys!"

The blonde looked up noticing they weren't alone. She cleared her throat and nodded her head towards the five confused men standing not ten feet away.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us Sere?"

"Oh sorry, Girls this is Kevin, Zack, Nate, Jay, and Darien. Guys this is Mina, Amy, Lita, and Raye.

The guys looked the girls over, smiling appreciatively. All but Darien had the look of HELL YES! written across his face.

"Nice to meet you ladies" Darien said.

SERENA POV

She knew those looks. Mina, Lita, Raye and even the shy Amy, were checking out the hotties across the room.

"Nice to meet you ladies" Darien said.

"yeah yeah, come on girls lets pick your rooms! You have to call dibs! Serena said.

Mina was the first one up the stairs, then Raye, followed by Lita and Amy. Serena ran up after them, leaving 5 confused college men in their wake.

Amy got the first bedroom, the one closest to the stairs, Mina got the one after that and Lita got the third closest to Amy's. Raye got the last one, the one furthest from the stairs and the closest to Serena's room, each yelling "DIBS!" upon entering.

"Hey where's all your stuff?" Serena asked the girls.

"Oh we just brought the essentials, they're in the truck." Mina sniffed nonchalantly. "And Artemis decided him and Luna were going to share the kitty house I brought. We're going to set it up in the loft tomorrow."

"Oh okay, but now, Its dinner time!" Serena drooled.

They made their way to the down stairs giggling and whispering about the male model material in the kitchen.

"The one named Nate reminds me of my old boyfriend" Lita said dreamily.

Raye rolled her eyes "Lita every guy you see reminds you of an old boyfriend."

Lita snapped out of her trance " No not EVERY guy. just the attractive ones." she said without thinking, turning red.

"Well Kevin was pretty sexy..." Mina trailed off

"Jay was alright"

Everyone looked at her then, "Oh bullshit Raye, you know you thought he was fine as hell!" Lita exclaimed

" Shut your trap will ya? They're in the other room!" Raye whispered vehemently.

"You know it's true" Lita said more quietly.

"Whatever" Raye said, turning her head away.

"What about you Amy?" Serena asked wagging her eyebrows?

Amy blushed heavily before replying timidly, "Well I did feel an attraction toward Zack."

They giggled before Raye looked at Serena "I guess that leaves you with Darien.

She scoffed " God no, He insulted me the whole time we were moving my furniture in."

They rounded the kitchen corner and saw the guys leaned up against the bar having a drink with her mom and dad.

"Uhm, aren't you too young to be drinking Darien?" Serena questioned.

Darien smirked "I turned 21 last week. So no I'm not, but you are"

She narrowed her eyes, "And so what if I am, That doesn't mean I don't do it, and I could probably handle my liquor better than you could anyway."

"Serena!" Her mother scolded.

She shrugged her shoulders "What, It's not like you didn't when you were my age"

Her mother turned red. "That has nothing to do with this, you are embarrassing me"

"How? Your being a hypocrite! It's okay that you drank when you were my age but it's not okay for me?"

"I am not discussing this any further, you should think about what you say before you say it" Her mother cut in.

"Yeah Serena, have a little respect for your parents" Darien chided

"And who are you to tell me that I should have respect, you insulted me all day!" Serena jeered.

"That is enough Serena" Her father said harshly.

Darien's eyes narrowed and he looked at her like icily.

She returned the stare just as cruelly.

She balled up her fists and turned on her heel, trying to calm the raging emotions that racked her body. "Thanks for the help guys, But I'm not hungry, goodnight." She muttered.

She walked quietly up to her room, changed her clothes and listened to what was going on downstairs.

She could hear her mother apologizing for her behavior, and proceeding to serve dinner. The scraping of forks across plates could be heard, making her cringe. Thanking her mother she heard the guys leave a short time after. Her mother brought sleeping bags for the girls until they got their stuff in the morning, the girls murmuring their thanks and shutting their doors. She sighed and rolled over.

"You know that was uncalled for Serena" Luna said quietly.

"Yeah whatever, it's not like they really care."

"Of course they care, they want you to have a great future. They want what's best for you. And embarrassing yourself was not the thing to do. They didn't move down here for nothing, they moved here so you can go to a great school and get into an even better college." Luna said

"I know. But it wasn't right for them to just make me leave where I'd lived all my life!"

"Serena you"

"No" She said, cutting Luna off " I'm not listening to you stick up for them when you know it was wrong. Good night"

And with that she turned back over, falling asleep with an empty stomach and silent tears rolling down her face.


	3. Amazement & Alarm Systems

**Hey guys, sorry its been forever. My computer crashed, erasing everything I had on it. Including Microsoft Word, And school has been... overwhelming. & I'm now stuck using Google Docs. /: I'll be updating A LOT more often now that I have found a way to get each chapter up. Btw If anyone reading this is an Avatar: The Last Airbender fan, I just posted a new Fic. Its a Zuko x OC story, so be sure to check it out! (:**

**But anyway, onto chapter 3! (:**

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!"

A hand appeared from the comforter and smacked the off button. "Ughhhhh, I don't wanna get up!"

She sat up and looked at the time. "it's only 5:30, ill just lay here for another 15 minutes." she yawned. "I promise."

"SERENA!"

"What, whats going on!" she sat up and looked at the clock, it read 6:58. "Awwh Luna why didn't you wake me sooner!"

"Its not my fault you pressed the OFF button instead of the SNOOZE button!" she huffed. "Now go get dressed, you have school today. "

"I'm going I'm going!"

Serena ran into her bathroom and turned on the shower, not bothering to look in the mirror. She stripped her clothes off and jumped in, taking one of the quickest showers in her life. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself before getting out. Grabbing her other towel she flipped her hair over and wrapped the towel around it, twisting it up, creating sort of a turban look. She walked over to her vanity, and sat down.

She grabbed her mascara and applied it expertly in record time, little grey eyeshadow and she was good to go on make up.

Walking over to her dresser she pulled out her uniform, an ivory blouse, gray pleated skirt that reached mid thigh,a deep red cardigan,and a navy blazer. She pulled out a thin pair of ankle socks and her navy suede lace up boots, with a killer wedge. She ran back to her bathroom and brushed out her hair, twisting it up into her regular look, grabbing her purse and keys off the dresser and running out the door.

The girls were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Raye tapped her foot impatiently. "Ya know if were late on the first day of school, I get to take one thing from your closet." she smiled.

Serena paled. "You know you just want the excuse to take my Jimmy Choo's!"

Raye smiled, "Well you better get a move on if you wanna keep 'em."

Serena was out the door before Raye even finished her sentence.

Serena clicked her garage door opener and watched as the door came up. Darien was at the end of his driveway getting his mail, coffee cup in hand.

When he looked up he almost dropped his mug.

"Is that a Bugatti Veyron?"

She smirked. "Why yes it is Darien"

"Don't you think its a little too much car for you? I doubt you can handle it." he sniffed, regaining his composure.

She answered with a cocky smile, "I can handle it just fine if you ask me."

The girls piled in and Serena put the key in the ignition. She backed out of the driveway at a speed 50 miles an hour, twisted the car until it was facing the correct way, and raced out of there, burning rubber the whole time.

Darien dropped his mail as Jay walked over, "Who was that driving?"

He stammered. "Serena"

Darien went to take a sip of the brew in his hand , "Damn bro, she can drive!" Jay said, slapping the sputtering Darien on the back as he choked on his coffee.

* * *

><p>The girls pulled up to the prestigious school and sat in awe at the sight. It looked like a national monument, white marble everywhere. Serena looked at the clock 7:50, just in time to hear the first bell ring. Just before jumping out and running to the office to get their schedules, they agreed to meet in the cafeteria after school.<p>

Serena's day went as follows :

1st Period - British Literature = Interesting.

2nd Period - AP Physics = Sucked.

3rd Period - Dance 4 = Awesome; the girls were there.

Lunch = Awesome, the girls were also there.

4th Period - Trig = Super suckish.

Over all it was a pretty good day. She didn't trip ONCE.

While waiting for (of course) Serena, Raye noticed a flyer on the cafeteria bulletin board.

**Cheer-leading tryouts!**

**Were holding cheer tryouts, next week, September 5th.**

**Bust out the glitter, the ribbons and the pom-poms! **

**Mandatory meeting, Friday September 2nd.**

**We hope to see you there!**

**xoxo **

"Hey girls look at this." Raye smiled.

"Cheer tryouts?" Mina asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah girls!" Lita exclaimed.

"What's up you guys?" Serena asked walking up.

"Cheer tryouts are next week" Amy said with slight enthusiasm.

"I don't know if I wanna do cheer this year guys..." Serena trailed off.

Mina whipped around , facing Serena. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!"

Serena recoiled from the shock of Mina's outburst. "I just don't think I have the time this year."

"Serena this is your SENIOR YEAR! You don't get another chance like this the rest of your life! You have to make the most of it!" Raye cried.

Serena looked at her feet. "I just don't think I'm up for it this year you guys."

"You're going to AT LEAST try out Serena. And if you don't make it, you don't have to worry about it. If you DO make it however, you're going to stick with it!" Mina demanded.

Serena sighed, "Alright, but if I don't make it I'm blaming you guys."

They walked out to the parking-lot, to find a crowd of guys surrounding Serena's car.

Serena rushed up to the group, "Step away from the car!"

Their heads whipped around to find the source of the voice. At the sight of an angry blonde bombshell, they backed away quickly.

The girls got in, waiting for Serena, who was giving the death glare to each of the guys.

"If anyone EVER messes with my car, I will hunt you down like a dog. Got it?" She glared until the group dispersed.

She slid into the drivers seat, put the key in the ignition, and sped out of the parking-lot.

Mina (Co-Pilot), turned on the radio and raised the volume when _Don't Stop Believing_ By Journey came on.

Squeals erupted and they sang along the whole way home.

_J__ust a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world _

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit _

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_A singer in a smokey room _

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume _

_For a smile they can share the night _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching in the night _

_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion _

_Hiding, somewhere in the night!_

They rounded the corner and pulled in the driveway, the song blasting through still closed doors.

Darien, who was enjoying his "quiet time" and playing the grand piano in his foyer, heard the beat of a sound system and went outside to see what hooligan was ruining his "quiet time."

Serena's pink Bugatti sat in her drive way, blasting Journey's song _Don't Stop Believing._

He rolled his eyes at Serena when she suddenly opened her car door and belted the last line.

"Don't stop believing!"

Screams were heard as the group piled out of the car and noticed Darien standing on his front porch watching them.

"Hey Darien!" Raye called waving.

"Hey girls, how was your first day at Madison?"

"Pretty good." Raye said.

"It was GREAT, I didn't trip ONCE!" Serena gushed with pride.

Darien laughed, "So is that a big accomplishment for you? You went a WHOLE DAY without tripping, Congrats meatball head." He leaned up against a stucco pillar supporting the balcony above him.

Serena visibly fumed. "I may not be blessed with great balance, but taking out your anger on me because of your penis size, or may I say lack of size, is pretty rude."

Darien's eyes narrowed and a cocky grin replaced the mocking one, "Oh I can guarantee size is definitely not an issue, why do you think I have an alarm system?"

Serena turned a delicate shade of pink, "I'm sure you have an alarm system cause your such a jerk that everyone wants to beat you to a pulp." she said angrily.

"Believe what you want meatball head" He said, a seductive smile playing a the corners of his lips.

"UGH! you are so infuriating" She said as she grabbed her purse and slammed the door shut. She stomped up the drive way and...tripped.

Darien chuckled as he pushed off the pillar and went inside, leaving an angry and embarrassed Serena sprawled across the pavement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short! I really wanted to get a chapter up today (11 - 11 - 11) (:**

**But guess what! You see that little button below this?**

**If you click it something amazing will happen (:**

**( Please review Review REVIEW! It would make me soooo happy ! ) (:**

**Thank youu (:**


End file.
